vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Black Board
Black Board ist ein Song von Chouchou-P (papiyon), der von Hatsune Miku gesungen wird. Die Illustrationen sind von Nidy-2D. Seit dem Upload am 26. März 2012 erreichte er über 800.000 Views. Hintergrund "Story of a black guy and a white guy。 I wonder if we are one of them？" aus Chouchou-P's Videobeschreibung In Black Board geht es um den Konflikt zweier Gefühle im eigenen Körper. Eines Schwarz, das andere Weiß. Text Japanisch= 君への涙はあの日と同じ 苦しい思いはいつもと同じ 愛しい気持ちは昨日と同じ 揺るがぬ想いは明日も同じ 誰もが意識の可視化をするが 僕に見えるのは二色じゃないか 人の数だけ色があるのなら 僕の目は既に異常じゃないか 見えてるものを犠牲にして 見えないものに手を伸ばして 混ざり合うことは出来なくて 描いては消しての繰り返し 黒い黒い板を真っ白に塗潰して 僕はそこに自分を描いてみたいんだ 頬に触れた君の冷たい指の痕が いつまで経っても消えてくれないよ 君の目を深く見つめる度に 僕の躰に線が増えていく 僕の手が君と触れ合う度に 君の躰がまた擦り切れてく 君が少しずつ消えて灰になる 僕はそれを見て何故か哂うの 白い白い部屋を真っ黒に塗りつぶして 僕はそこで自分を変えてみたいんだ 今の僕にはまだ君しか見えなくても いつか君を抱きしめてみたいから 見えてるものを犠牲にして 見えないものに手を伸ばして 混ざり合うことが出来るなら 描くのも消すのも終わりにしよう 黒い黒い僕を真っ白に塗潰して 君と同じ色に染まってみたいんだ 白い白い君を真っ黒に塗潰して これで僕らは一つになれるかな？ |-|Romaji= Kimi e no namida wa ano hi to onaji Kurushii omoi wa itsumo to onaji Itoshii kimochi wa kinou to onaji Yuruganu omoi wa ashita mo onaji Dare mo ga ishiki no kashika wo suru ga Boku ni mieru no wa nishoku ja nai ka Hito no kazu dake iro ga aru no nara Boku no me wa sude ni ijou ja nai ka Mieteru mono o gisei ni shite Mienai mono ni te wo nobashite Mazariau koto wa dekinakute Egaite wa keshite no kurikaeshi Kuroi kuroi ita o masshiro ni nuritsubushite Boku wa soko ni jibun o egaite mitainda Hoho ni fureta kimi no tsumetai yubi no ato ga Itsumade tatte mo kiete kurenai yo Kimi no me wo fukaku mitsumeru tabi ni Boku no karada ni sen ga fuete iku Boku no te ga kimi to fureau tabi ni Kimi no karada ga mata surikireteku Kimi ga sukoshizutsu kiete hai ni naru Boku wa sore wo mite nazeka warau no Shiroi shiroi heya o makkuro ni nuritsubushite Boku wa soko de jibun wo kaete mitainda Ima no boku ni wa mada kimi shika mienakute mo Itsuka kimi wo daksihimete mitai kara Mieteru mono o gisei ni shite Mienai mono ni te o nobashite Mazariau koto ga dekiru nara Egaku no mo kesu no mo owari ni shiyou Kuroi kuroi boku o masshiro ni nuritsubushite Kimi to onaji iro ni somatte mitainda Shiroi shiroi kimi o masshiro ni nuritsubushite Kore de bokura wa hitotsu ni nareru kana? |-|Englisch= The tears I shed for you are the same as before. The painful thoughts I have are the same as always. My feeling of love is the same as yesterday. My unwavering feelings will still be the same tomorrow. Everyone is capable of visualizing their consciousness, but I can only see two colors. If there are supposedly as many colors as the number of people, then I really think something is wrong with my eyes. I sacrifice what I can see in order to reach my hands towards what I cannot. Since we still haven't come into contact, I keep drawing and erasing endlessly. I want to paint this black black board completely white so that I can try to sketch myself on it. The sensation of touch your cold fingers left on my cheeks would not go away. Whenever I look deeply into your eyes, more lines appear on your body. Whenever my hands touch you, your body wears away a little more. Slowly and slowly, as you disappear into the dust, just why am I laughing at it? I want to paint this white white room completely black so that I can try to change myself in it. Although right now you're the only person/object visible to me, someday I will try to embrace you. I sacrifice what I can see in order to reach my hands towards what I cannot. When we finally come into contact with each other, I will stop drawing and erasing. I want to paint my black black self completely white, so that you and I would be in the same color. When I paint the white white you completely black, will we finally be able to become one? Credits goes to ✿ |-|Deutsch= Die Tränen, die ich für dich vergoss, sind dieselben wie vorher. Die schmerzlichen Gedanken sind dieselben wie immer. Mein Gefühl der Liebe ist dasselbe wie gestern. Meine unerschütterlichen Gefühle werden morgen dieselben sein. Jeder ist in der Lage sich sein Bewusstsein zu vergegenwärtigen, aber ich kann nur zwei Farben sehen. Wenn es angeblich so viele Farben gibt wie es Menschen gibt, dann stimmt wirklich etwas nicht mit meinen Augen. Ich opfere das, was ich sehen kann, um meine Hände nach dem auszustrecken, was ich nicht kann. Da wir immernoch nicht in Berührung kamen, zeichne und radiere ich endlos weiter. Ich will diese Tafel komplett weiß anstreichen, damit ich versuchen kann, mich selbst darauf zu zeichnen. Das Gefühl deiner kalten Finger auf meinen Wangen würde nicht verschwinden. Wann auch immer ich dir tief in die Augen sehe, entstehen mehr Linien auf deinem Körper. Wann auch immer meine Hände dich berühren, schwindet dein Körper ein kleines bisschen mehr. Nach und nach verschwindest du im Staub. Warum lache ich nur darüber? Ich will diesen weißen, weißen Raum komplett schwarz anstreichen, damit ich versuchen kann, mich selbst in ihm zu verändern. Obwohl du gerade der einzige bist, den ich sehen kann, werde ich dich eines Tages umarmen. Ich opfere das, was ich sehen kann, um meine Hände nach dem auszustrecken, was ich nicht kann. Wenn wir endlich in Berührung miteinander kommen, werde ich aufhören zu zeichnen und zu radieren. Ich will mein schwarzes, schwarzes Ich komplett weiß anstreichen, damit wir die gleiche Farbe haben. Wenn ich dein weißes, weißes Ich komplett schwarz anstreiche, werden wir dann in der Lage sein eins zu werden? Andere Versionen Kategorie:Hatsune Miku